


Уболтай родителей

by Ampaseh



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [19]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, M/M, Mild underage, Parent-Child Relationship, Poor Bruce, Pre-Relationship, Pseudo-Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: — Брюс, дружище, старина, мой закадычный друг! Брюс, Брюси, мистер Би. Лучший в Готэме парень, который переодевается в летучую мышь. Честно говоря, единственный в Готэме парень, который переодевается в летучую мышь, но…— Нет.





	Уболтай родителей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Convince the Parents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518558) by [DoreyH (DoreyG)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Force and Strength](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218015891.htm).

— Брюс, дружище, старина, мой закадычный друг! Брюс, Брюси, мистер Би. Лучший в Готэме парень, который переодевается в летучую мышь. Честно говоря, единственный в Готэме парень, который переодевается в летучую мышь, но…  
— Нет.  
— Нет? Не только ты в Готэме переодеваешься в мышь? Звучит чуток сомнительно, мой бывший опекун и совсем не родственник. Если ты, конечно, не о том времени, когда официально тобой был я, и в этом случае…  
— Нет, ты не будешь встречаться с Дэмианом.  
— А.  
— Именно.  
— Знаешь, а ведь он сказал, что заговаривать тебе зубы не потребуется — ха, но, похоже, это не то, что ты сейчас хочешь услышать. Почему мне нельзя встречаться с Дэмианом?  
— Он мой сын.  
— Да, но…  
— Ты мой приёмный сын.  
— Приёмный! Не родной, определённо не родной. Это так же законно, как у Джейсона с Тимом… ну, знаешь, не то чтобы у них что-то было. Но если бы вдруг было…  
— В итоге вы прикончите друг друга за считанные часы.  
— Но пока ведь не прикончили! В смысле — была пара инцидентов, но всё обошлось, и вообще, раньше нам не хотелось лапать друг друга в самое неподходящее время.  
— Дик.  
— Да?  
— Ему семнадцать.  
— …что ж, мне пора, выход сам найду, можешь не провожать. Гм. Значит, увидимся через шесть месяцев и тринадцать дней? Если я доживу?  
— Уф.


End file.
